


Douleur

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Douleur

Les yeux clos, les larmes chaudes qui roulent jusqu’au sol. Tête bêche, les épaules tremblantes. Aang s’était écroulé à terre, quittant une fois de plus l’état d’Avatar qu’il détestait tans. Il n’avait toujours aucun contrôle sur ses actes. C’est de la faute à ce roi fou s’il avait perdu le contrôle. S’il avait perdu ses moyens et répandu autant de souffrance et de douleurs autour de lui. Evidement, cette fois ce n’était qu’un test. Katara allait bien, il l’entendit courir vers lui. Cela ne soulageait pas pour autant sa conscience. C’est trop de responsabilité, c’est un trop lourd fardeau pour un enfant.


End file.
